custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ToaGonel/Gonel's First
Congratulations '. You are the ''First person to read this blog!' And now, for my very first blog in a series of such I’m sure all of two people will read. Much of this information you'll probably be able to find on my Toa Page which, even down-the-road will naturally be more up-to-date than this blog. However, this will allow for feedback, which is always nice. Introduction: My name is Toa Gonel (in real life, I my name is actually Toe A. Gonel, so it actually works out). My primary self MOCs are Toa Gonel (see pictures) followed by Arrin, a Toa of Metal from an obscure island off the coast of the Southern Continent, sucked into the world with his teammates by an impending struggle for power. As you may see on my Toa Page, Gonel will occasionally slip into third person. Gonel is even told, Gonel said, that Gonel will, when unchecked, portrey myself as in a narative. Comments and criticism are always welcome on my stories. I, as all artists should, perpetually strive to be better, and feedback from fellow Bionicle fans is extremely helpful. I can't get anyone in my family to read my stories since doing so would involve catching them up on ten years' worth of lore (of what is, in their eyes, a children's toyline--yes, I know it's absurd), and I have never had friends who were interested in Bionicle. (Though I occasionally find people with stashes of Legos I can raid...) Gallery... of Me DSCN0163.JPG|Face reveal... DSCN0168.JPG|See my raw handsomeness Sleeping Gonel.JPG|Yaaah... My owner always catches me sleeping... Gonel typing his story.JPG|Me typing my story DSCN0151.JPG|What is your bidding... Gonel bowing before Thode.JPG|...My liege? Gonel and Facecam.JPG|Is this thing working? History: I must say, I have been aware of this strange and bizarre, yet interestingly enthralling place known as the Custom Bionicle Wiki for many years now. I first became aware of it early on poking around the dark corners of the Internet where only ProtoMites thrive. Naturally, this was the first site I saw. I quickly became enthralled by the sheer amount of ''stuff (for lack of a better term to describe what is commonly referred to here as pages) here. Confusing it for canon, I was greatly intimidated by the amount of information I would have to catch up on. Before I continue, I would like to issue an apology to this community. When I first saw this place several years ago and was scrolling through some list of pages I saw, I tried to edit a few of them in my zeal for Bionicle. I ''believe ''I might’ve edited the page ‘Fluffy,’ as well as one or two others. I regret it greatly and hope my actions didn’t cause permanent harm (would hate to leave lasting scars on Fluffy). Anywhoo, I looked to sign up, but I was reading the Terms of Service-and-whatever stuff (and you thought no one ever read that) when I saw you had to be 13 to sign up. I was 12 and a half. Depressed, that was one major factor in my life leading me to step away from Bionicle for a few years. Following the Depression, I became reinterested in Bionicle. I read straight through the rest of the books, completed my collection, blazed through the serials, etc., etc. until I decided I would start writing my own Bionicle stories. By now I’ve been writing Bionicle fanfiction for some time. Of course, this has come to lead me back here. Great. Introduction to the Broken Order Universe: My primary fanfiction stuff will be written around a universe that would be identical to the Core Universe save one thing: there’s no Order of Mata Nui. As a result, the universe is not identical whatsoever. What exists in its place, however, is the Kritor Alliance which holds all of what would be the Order’s assets and agents. Balanced in power with the Brotherhood of Makuta, both powers have seen to it the other doesn’t step out of line; however, the tensions are starting to culminate in conflict. The story itself revolves around Toa Arrin of Metal, Toa Kelrik of Metal, Toa Callah of Psionics (whose currently in a location I'm not sure of yet), and Toa Ervik of Plasma. They are the Toa Voya (for reasons explained in the story). The series is actually my first attempt in a different process of writing than I have written before. Here, I’ve been writing more like the Great Farshtey would write: with minimal planning and letting the characters do the heavy lifting. This was rough at first, but I feel like I’m slowly catching on. Another thing about the series is it will be fairly oriented (at least initially) around politics and war. Considering the premise of the universe involves two rival powerhouses, at least for now, that is a primary focus of the universe. However, there will still be emphasis on the main characters (because they’re, you know, main characters). Conclusion: I look forward to working with many of you guys. I sincerely hope to become a large part of this community and am truly excited about this prospect. As this is my first time on a wiki, I might be poking around, hanging out on chat and trying to figure out how these things work. If I ever get irritating or start stepping out of line, please do tell me. Gonel hates to be irritating. (Except when he doesn't). Being part of a new wave of members, I am sad that I couldn’t see more of the older legends of this wiki who have dropped away. But that can’t be helped, so, now, as a wise Turaga once said, “It is time for (us) to make new legends, for that is the way of the BIONICLE.” Category:Blog posts